Aggregation operations are geneFrally used to determine a value based on a set of values. Common examples of aggregation operations include sum, maximum, minimum, count, etc. Other known aggregation operations include “No Operation” aggregations, which evaluate the homogeneity of a set of values. NO2 and NOP are two known varieties of “No Operation” aggregations.
The NO2 operation examines a set of values and, if all of the values are equal to a single value, outputs the single value. Otherwise, the NO2 operation outputs an “inhomogeneity indicator”, which may consist of any predetermined flag or value. Similarly, the NOP operation outputs the single value if all of the values are either equal to a single value or zero, and outputs the inhomogeneity indicator if not.